


Sanctuary

by desikauwa



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, mentions of other characters in background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Day 3:One's strength/One's fearWhen Banri crashed through Sakuya's window the last thing he expected was to find Sanctuary.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829467
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> so when I said I had a Sakuya harem agenda, I really meant it so while this is only focused on BanSaku, know that there's a lot of things in the background of this au that sets up an actual harem type setting if I ever write more.
> 
> and ofc, this is unedited

Sakuya was used to the random superpowered being crashing through his window but this guy was new.

"Are you okay?"

The guy groaned, "The one time I choose to try to help someone instead of steal from them and this is how I get treated."

Sakuya blinked. "I've had a lot of people end up here but I think you're the first thief. Are you the Wild Card?"

Wild Card's eyes sharpened. "How do you know that name?"

"Oh I've helped the Iron Fighter out."

Sakuya wasn't surprised that Wild Card rolled his eyes. "Next you'll tell me that you're friends with that asshole in his civilian identity."

"It's true. That's why he brought his brother to me when Homerun got his powers."

Wild Card was knocked speechless so Sakuya stood up to get out his med kit.

"I should have fucking known that Homerun was that Iron bastard's little brother. They're both annoying as fuck.”

Sakuya giggled. "You should tell them that. I know they'd like to know they annoy you in the same way."

Wild Card watched from behind his mask as Sakuya patched up his wounds. "Ya know I don't think you ever introduced yourself."

Sakuya smiled, "So I didn't but neither did you. I'm Sakuya. And you are?"

"Banri."

Banri had a surprised look on his face at how easily his real identity. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the fuck? Why'd I tell you my actual name?"

Sakuya thought about it. "I couldn't tell you why you told me but you're not the only one. I know a lot of secret identities because people just tell me."

Banri said, "I don't believe you but keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Banri didn't see Sakuya again until after he'd gone through a name change and ended up leading a disaster team involving his least favorite vigilante, the scariest mercenary, a villain's kid, and said kid's villainous caretaker.

It also involved getting thrown through a window again.

"Oh! Banri-kun, it's been a while."

Sakuya was holding a tray with teacups and looked pleased to see Banri.

Banri groaned, "We have got to stop meeting like this. I don't make it a habit to get thrown through windows."

"I would hope not. Sakuya shouldn't have to get a window replaced every time you end up needing sanctuary Neo."

Standing in the doorway to the rest of Sakuya's apartment was, "Taruichi. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well Neo, I was having tea with Sakuya like we do once a week. Sometimes your teammate, the Iron Fighter joins us."

Sakuya frowned. "Itaru-san, please do not antagonize Banri-kun."

He turned to Banri. "Please wait here so I can go get the medicine kit."

Leaving Banri with Itaru, Sakuya left the room.

"Last I heard, you and I were enemies so why the hell is one of my team members having tea with you and a civilian."

Itaru gave him a considering look. "You really don't know. Sakuya's place is one of four neutral locations. We would never fight here especially since this is a Sanctuary."

"I still don't get it. Sakuya's a weak civilian. How can someone with no powers be a Sanctuary?"

Banri had been confused by this last time he was here and he was even more confused now.

Itaru actually laughed at Banri. "Oh poor little Neo, still unable to understand that there's more to strength than powers."

Banri was unable to get any more answers out of Itaru but Sakuya did invite him to spend more time at the apartment. If Itaru wouldn't give him answers and Sakuya couldn't explain it, then Banri would just figure it out himself.

* * *

As time passed, Banri stopped looking for answers and just started enjoying his time with Sakuya. He was honestly a healing presence that Banri found it unsurprising to learn that everyone who met him was in love with him to some extent.

Honestly the fact that Banri was the one who managed to currently be on a date with Sakuya was a miracle in it of itself.

"It was really nice of you to invite me out like this Banri-kun. I so rarely have a chance to spend time with you outside of the apartment."

Banri was once again thankful that Sakuya wasn't looking directly at him. He'd probably die if Sakuya noticed the blush.

"No big deal. I just had extra movie tickets and wanted to take you out to enjoy."

Banri would have actually confessed his feelings if that goddamn villain hadn't attacked.

"Fuck. Sakuya, get to safety while I take care of this."

Sakuya just smiled. "But I'm already safe."

"Sakuya, we don't have time for this. Please I can't be worrying about you too."

"I promise you Banri-kun. I am safe because I am Sanctuary."

If Banri was a crying man, he probably would have tears streaming down his face. As it was, he didn't have to worry for too long.

From the shadows, a voice said, "You shouldn't worry. The villain attacking is one who belongs to Sakuya's Sanctuary."

Banri recognized the voice and hissed, "December."

Leaning on the alley way was December, one of the most terrifying figures of the super powered community. He nodded at Banri. "Go handle this Neo. April would destroy the world before hurting Sakuya."

Banri hugged Sakuya close. "I'll be back after beating this guy up."

Sakuya smilled. "I'll see you soon. Don't hurt each other too much."

It was then that Banri realized what Itaru had been telling him about Sakuya's strength. With a grin, Banri headed towards the fight. He couldn't wait to get back to his Sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> me: sakuya is strong and i love him
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5)


End file.
